


Honest Mistake?

by ambercabello



Series: Honest Mistake [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Oblivious Astra (Supergirl TV 2015), Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Protective Astra (Supergirl TV 2015), Worried Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercabello/pseuds/ambercabello
Summary: What if Astra thought that Cat was Kara's (soul)mate. Since Cat is so publicly connected to Supergirl, Astra thought they were together. Honest mistake right? This started out as a funny story and turned into something completely different.I suck at summaries, sooooo yeah enjoy. Or don't. Whatever lol. Also the timeline is kinda all over the place and Astra knows what kryptonite is.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Honest Mistake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180814
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Honest Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. This was my first 1000 word fic, so hopefully it's good. It was supposed to just be Astra thinking Cat and Kara are together, but then I decided to change it up a bit. I also don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Cat couldn't believe this. What was it with Kryptonians putting her on top of hills for no reason. At least when Kara left her on top of the hill she got an interview. This time she was being interrogated for no reason. The same lady that was hovering above the CatCo building a few days ago just grabbed her from her balcony, dropped her on this hill, and started asking her questions. She didn't really understand why though. Cat heard the lady muttering about mates, and felines (seriously a Cat joke right now). 

"Hello up there! Why am I here!?!?" Cat yelled up at the lady.

"Cat Grant. What are your intentions with my niece?" The lady said as she slowly landed next to Cat.

"What do you mean?" Cat replied

"Oh, she hasn't told you? I am Astra, I'm Kara's aunt. I assume that you know she is Supergirl?" 

"Well now I have confirmation, but yes I already knew that Kara is Supergirl." Cat replied, getting tired of this conversation already.

"I didn't know that you were her aunt though." Cat muttered to herself, already thinking about getting an exclusive, then she remembered that she was stranded on top of a hill with a Kryptonian that could kill her faster then she could blink.

"Well I am her aunt, and I would like to know your intentions. Kara doesn't have her soul mark, but I think it is because you are a human. You should be turning into a Kryptonian though." Astra started rambling to Cat, but Cat was stuck repeating her words in her head. 'Soul mark? Turning into a Kryptonian?'

"Um, I think you have the wrong person. I don't even know what a soul mark is. And why would I be turning into a kryptonian?" 

"Because you are Kara's mate. She is showing the signs. And you have publicly declared your love for her." Astra said with 100% certainty. 

"WHAT!! Me and Kara are not together, and I don't know what type of soulmate thing you are talking about, but she is definitely not in love with me." Cat yelled back at Astra

"But you are in love with her." It wasn't a question, because Astra knew she was right. 

"I never said that. Stop twisting my words around. And I talk about her publicly because she's fucking Supergirl, for Christ sakes. Can you just take me back to my building?" Cat practically snarled at her.

"Ok, fine. But if you hurt my niece I will personally kill you." Astra replied calmly as if she was just reading her grocery list. Astra picked Cat up and flew back to the CatCo building. Little did she know, Kara and the DEO were waiting for her. 

As soon as she got within 50 feet of the building she felt weaker. She knew if she got any closer she would fall and take Cat with her. 

"Why did you stop?", Cat asked.

"They have kryptonite." Astra said as her voice wavered.

"Who? Astra who?" Cat said, although she was scared, she wouldn't let it show.

"My niece and her secret government agent." Astra was slowly losing strength, but she was fighting it. Then someone came rushing toward them and Astra fell, bringing Cat down with her. 

"CAT!!", she heard Kara yelling. Then she felt someone grab her. She looked up and Supergirl, no, Kara was holding her with wide eyes and tears going down her face.

"Kara. What the hell just happened?" Cat asked with a shaky voice. Kara didn't even try to correct her.

"I didn't know you were with her, I'm sorry. I thought she was torturing you. I came back from my lunch break and they said she took you. I freaked out. If I would have known she was flying with you I wouldn't have attacked her. I'm so so so so sorry." 

Kara was scared. Really scared. She thought she hurt Cat. Cat asked if she could be put down on solid ground. So she flew towards Cat's penthouse and set her down on the balcony there. 

"Sorry, I had to bring you here. The kryptonite was making me weak over there." Kara rushed out as soon as they landed. She turned around to fly away but she heard Cat's little sob. When she heard that she turned around. Never in her life did Kara think she would ever see Cat Grant break down, yet here she was.

"Kara, I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. I didn't know if you were there. And I just fell and I kept on falling, and I was thinking about something your aunt said. She said that I was your soulmate, and that she was seeing the signs. I don't know why she thinks that though. Can you believe it? In my dying moments I was trying to figure out something that somebody said t-to me." Cat was sobbing at this point and Kara pulled her into her arms. Kara picked her up bridal carry style and sat down on the couch with her. 

"I am so sorry that this happened to you Cat. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Kara just kept on babbling on and on about how sorry she was until she realized Cat had fallen asleep. Kara walked inside and laid Cat down on the bed. She couldn't believe her aunt. She thought that Cat was her soulmate? Cat would never love her like that. Of course Kara was in love with Cat, but Astra didn't need to tell Cat. Maybe Cat thinks Kara is crazy now. What if she wakes up and kicks her out. What if she fires her. Kara lied to her and then let her psycho aunt kidnap her. Oh yeah she was definitely getting fired.

But that conversation with Cat would have to wait until tomorrow when they were able to talk. Kara would tell Cat exactly how she feels, and she would hope that Cat feels the same way. She would have to do better at hiding the signs though. If Astra could tell without Kara even having a soul mark, then others could tell too. Until then Kara would lay here with Cat and make sure that she was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it? Should I write what happens when they wake up?  
> Leave your thoughts in the comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't be rude.


End file.
